Sonic: Team Up!
is a platforming video game developed by and published by . This game is similar to Sonic Heroes, but is started from scratch, disregarding any events of that game. It is set to be released on Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC, Nintendo Switch and Sega Orion on July TBD, 2020. Synopsis When a TBD. Gameplay Every team gameplay is different, similar to Sonic Heroes. Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Doom, Team Vector, Team Jewel and Team Creepypasta are basically run to the goal. Team Rose and Team Babylon is basically a defeat all enemies stage while Team Chaos and Team Eggman is inspired by Team Chaotix's missions in Sonic Heroes. Teams Base Team Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog (speed) (leader) *Miles "Tails" Prower (flight) *Knuckles the Echidna (power) Team Dark *Shadow the Hedgehog (speed) *Rouge the Bat (flight) (leader) *E-123 Omega (power) Team Rose *Amy Rose (speed) (leader) *Cream the Rabbit (flight) *E-102 Gamma (power) Team Vector *Blaze the Cat (speed) *Silver the Hedgehog (flight) *Vector the Crocodile (power) (leader) Team Doom *Metal Sonic (speed) (leader) *Tails Doll (flight) *Metal Knuckles (power) Team Babylon *Jet the Hawk (speed) (leader) *Wave the Shallow (flight) *Storm the Albatross (power) Team Jewel *Whisper the Wolf (speed) *Jewel (flight) (leader) *Tangle the Lemur (power) Team Chaos *Shade the Echidna (speed) *Marine the Raccoon (flight) *Chaos (power) (leader) Team Eggman *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (speed) (leader) *Zazz (flight) *Infinite (power) Team Creepypasta *Sonic.EXE (speed) (leader) *Tails.EXE (flight) *Knuckles.EXE (power) DLC Team Freedom *Sally Acorn (speed) (leader) *Nicole the Holo-Lynx (flight) *Bunnie Rabbot (power) Team D'Coolette *Antoine D'Coolette (speed) (leader) *Dulcy the Dragon (flight) *Rotor the Walrus (power) Team TBD *Espio the Chameleon (speed) (leader) *Charmy Bee (flight) *Sticks the Badger (power) Team Oldies *Mighty the Armadillo (speed) (leader) *Ray the Flying Squirrel (flight) *Heavy and Bomb (power) Team Glamour *Breezie the Hedgehog (speed) (leader) *Honey the Cat (flight) *Razor the Shark (power) Bosses *Paladin Metal Sonic,Supreme Metal Sonic, Chimera Metal Sonic, Metal Doomsday, Death King Metal Sonic or Ring Frenzy Metal Sonic (final boss) * Voice cast *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic.EXE *Colleen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower, Tails.EXE, Marine the Raccoon and Charmy Bee *Dave B. Mitchell as Knuckles the Echidna, Knuckles.EXE and Storm the Albatross *Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbot *Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat *Aaron LaPlante as E-123 Omega *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose and Breezie the Hedgehog *Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit and Dulcy the Dragon *Matthew Mercer as E-102 Gamma, Antoine D'Coolette, Espio the Chameleon and Razor the Shark *Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile *Bryce Papenbrook as Silver the Hedgehog and Ray the Flying Squirrel *Erica Lindbeck as Blaze the Cat, Sally Acorn and Bunnie Rabbot *Xander Mobus as Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles *Michael Yurchak as Jet the Hawk *Kate Higgins as Wave the Swallow and Jewel *Stephanie Sheh as Tangle the Lemur *Kari Wahlgren as Whisper the Wolf and Nicole the Holo-Lynx *Ali Hillis as Shade the Echidna *Mike Pollock as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Liam O'Brien as Zazz and Infinite *Wally Wingert as Cubot *Kyle Hebert as Rotor the Walrus *Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger *Benjamin Diskin as Mighty the Armadillo *Tara Platt as Honey the Cat Chaos, Tails Doll, Heavy and Bomb don't have speaking roles. Trivia *Renderware, who made the engine for Sonic Heroes, returned to do the engine for this game. *Omega's aura color is red similar to Shadow the Hedgehog. *Team Jewel features exclusively characters from the IDW Publishing canon while Team Freedom, Team D'Coolette and Team Glamour feature exclusively characters from the Archie Comics canon. *Similarly to Team Sonic Racing, Vector is paired with Silver and Blaze rather than his Chaotix teammates Espio and Charmy, being relegated to a DLC team along with Sticks the Badger from Sonic Boom. * Category:Video games Category:Sega Category:Sonic Team Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:PC Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Sega Orion Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2020 Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas